Love and Mystery
by Dumb Human Like U
Summary: Chapter 3 will be coming as soon as i can move all my files over to the new computer...sorry for the wait..its just so hard to get everything in order.
1. Chapter One Jane Doe

**Chapter One**

**Jane Doe**

**Jordan**

Detective Sunview looked me over. He was new to the force or at least to this division. Apparently Woody hadn't warned him about me, yet. I was assigned to a rape, murder case. The girl was about fourteen or fifteen and a Jane Doe. Like many of my cases I wanted to find out who killed her. The poor girl had on a black leather mini with hooker books and black low cut tank top. She looked so innocent but there was sadness to her looks. There were wounds on her neck that resembled bite makes. I knew that Nigel would have a field day just trying to find out who killed Jane Doe.

"So what do we have here Detective?" I asked the young man.

"A Jane Doe. She's been murdered and it looks like it was a rape for the way she is. Her stockings have been ripped and there are signs of a struggle. But the one thing that caught my eye was the marks on her neck. I think this is going to be one tough case for you and me both."

**Nigel**

I had just closed the Stephanie Miles murder when Jordan and her new case rolled in. The girl had this odd way of pulling me to her. I didn't know if it was because I was in love with the git or if she had a "Nigel Magnet" on her. Safe to say she came to my office. I could tell she wanted to ask something but she refrained from doing so.

"What is it, luv?" I asked as I spun my office chair around to face her.

"Nothin, just my new case." Her eyes never left the floor I noticed.

"What about it?"

"You'd like this one Nige. You'd flip in the air for this case. So I'm going to ask for your help."

"Help, luv?" I looked her in the eye when she looked at my face. I became lost.

"Yes, once you see how she died you'll be begging me to let you take over the case but promise me that you'll not do that."

"Yes, luv, I promise. Now how did this one die?" Jordan looked down at the floor again. "Once you see you'll go nuts."

"Jordan quit hiding behind the bloody bush and just tell me."

"Fine. Her blood was sucked from her body or so it seems." I jumped out of my chair and ran to the crypt. Jordan walked in behind me. "So I see you're psyched."

"Psyched isn't the word I'd bloody well use. More like completely astonished. This is the second blood draining that has been in the morgue. I'm surprised that the occult hasn't been doing more of this. But they hardly ever kill…Actually…they never kill."

I stopped to look at the teenager. She had this fallen angel look to her. Her red hair glowed in the light that formed a halo around her, but there was entity about her that gave me this uneasy feeling that there was something wrong with her.

**Jordan**

While Nigel stood in front of me I couldn't but help let wondering eyes, mine, glaze at his ass. The jeans were tightly formed around his legs, butt and um…his front. The thing was I had this thing about going out with guys I worked with but at that moment I was thinking of breaking that rule over Nigel's ass when I realized that he didn't like me that way. "So how about getting to cutting her up?" I asked.

"We know how she died but we don't know who she is. Let's get cutting." Nigel said while rubbing his hands together like some mad scientist.

Over the next hour or so we got to know more about Jane Doe. We had found three different sperm samples in her, a fetus about two or three months along and two more sets of bite marks on each of her thighs. But the one thing that truly got us was that her blood vessels in her eyes had burst telling her that she had been suffocated.

"So what is your theory Nige?" I couldn't but help ask. Sometimes him and I were on the same wavelength that we both came to the right conclusion.

"Well, she's been having sex for sometime now. She was pregnant. So she might had told the father or in this case one of three, that she was pregnant and the guy could have killed her for it."

"Fine, but explain the bite marks."

"All right then. It's a bloody cover up. They didn't want us to find them, the killers I mean."

"But Nigel the bite-marks are not post-mortem."

"Fine, before they bloody killed her they drank her blood."

"Who's _they_ Nige?"

"The three sperm donors. She might have told them all that it was their child and they all found out and then killed her."

"Then how come she has the sperm of three men inside of her. Let's test the fetus for which one is the father. Plus we need to find out who she is." Nigel walked over to me and squeezed my shoulders.

"Jordan, are you alright?"

I couldn't look him in the eye. "It's just that she's so young and she was pregnant. Do you think she knew, that her family knew?"

"Jordan," Nigel pulled me into his arms and held me tight. "We'll find him. Let me just go and take her and take her fingerprints, teeth x-rays and her picture to the lab to see if any one has taken a missing person's report out on Janie." With on last squeeze he let me go and left me with

"Janie."

"Who ever killed you he's going to pay, I promise."

**Nigel**

I had to get out of there. I wanted to kiss her but I didn't wanted to feel her reject me. I was scared of her rejecting me. When I got to the lab I handed over the evidence to Heather. She told me that she'd have the results in a few hours. So I went back to Jordan to see how she was cooping with this. When she saw me she ran to me and hugged me. I guess she didn't really know what to say for she just cried on my shoulder. I didn't mind much. I actually welcomed it. She looked so helpless, so vulnerable. I held her close to me. Even though she only came up to my chest I didn't feel like doing anything else but holding her.

"Jordan, are you going to be okay?" I pulled her closer to my chest and let my hand rest on her head. She buried her face deeper into my shoulder.

"Nigel, do you think I can't comment to a man that's why they always run with their tails between their legs?"

"No, luv, I don't think that. I think that their intimidated by your take charge personality. I guess men like me are one in a million. What brought this around any bloody way?"

"I was thinking of how this girl got three guys to sleep with her and I can't get one guy to even go out on a date with me." _I'm in love with you, luv. I want to kiss you but I'm scared that you'll push me away._ I so badly wanted to tell her how I felt but like I said I didn't want her to reject me. But bloody hell if I was going to let her know that. I felt for her too much.

"Jordan I have cases to work on. If you need me I'll be at my desk." I let her go and walked to the door. "Luv, you should go home and get some sleep. I'll call you and let you know what we've found and you'll be the first to know." When I was about to open the door Jordan stopped me.

"Nige, thank you for your support. I really needed it and you're right. You are one in a million." With that I left. I had this urge to take her into my arms and kiss her.

**Jordan**

As I was driving home I thought about what Nigel said. That he had always been there for me. I couldn't let it go. I wanted to be by him as he had been there for me. There wasn't much that I wouldn't do for him. I wanted to be there to comfort him as he did today for me. I just hoped that one day I could return the favor.

Soon I heard my cell going off. "Cavenaugh."

"Jordan get back quick we found out who she is." I turned the car around and drove like a bat out of hell to get back to the morgue. As soon as I pulled up Nigel was waiting for me. I got out of the car and walked up to him.

"So what do we have?"

"Follow me." So I walked behind him. When we got to the lab Heather came up to us and waved for us to follow. As soon as we got to her desk there was the file that had the name and address in it.


	2. Chapter 2 Kaythline O

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Crossing Jordan…there you happy.

To everyone that has reviewed thank you. I got a new computer but no internet. Sad. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter it has taken me a while to get some of Jordan to be more well Jordan with this one and I actually got a beta for this one. Thank you Garretelliot. Lol.

**Obi-wan's Lover:** Will here you go. Another chapter and yes it is my latest update.

**Garretelliot:** Well with that review I know that I did something wrong. Tell me what I did and I'd be glad to change it in the future for you.

Love and Mystery

**Chapter Two**

**Kaythline O'Daniels**

**Jordan **

I walked up to the door. For some reason I was nervous. The second I knocked a man opened the door. He needed a nap and a shave.

"May I help you?" The poor man hadn't slept in days, hours, maybe.

"I'm here to talk to Jack O'Daniels."

He looked me over. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jordan Cavanaugh. I'm from the Medical Examiner's Office." The look on his face was of true horror.

"Please come in." He opened the door wider for me to enter. As I stepped in I noticed pictures on the wall of the girl and of a boy a few years older than the girl.

"I'm here to speak about your daughter. Kaythline was found today. I'm sorry to say but she's dead." The man burst into tears as he fell to the floor and started to shake fiercely. I crouched down beside him while my heart cried to leave. The man was a broken mirror. His world was shattered, crushed like the others I had told. How many over the years had I done this to? Hundreds? Thousands? I knew that I couldn't take it back but I could give him some peace by finding her killer.

"How did it happen?" His voice sounded empty and hallow. Something about him made me uneasy. Something inside of him made me wanted to cry out of anger but I knew it was because he was a man cry his heart out.

I was scared to answer him. You could just tell that something was wrong with the way he looked about the whole thing but then again he had just lost his daughter. "She was strangled. I would like to know if she had a boyfriend or anyone she considered dating." Looking confused he shock his head. "When we did the autopsy we found out that she was pregnant. We also found three different sperm samples inside of her. Can you think of anything that seemed out of the ordinary?"

"Miss Cavenaugh, my daughter was a good girl, she would never do anything like that. If she were pregnant she would have told me about it. For ten years I have been both mother and father to her and I have watch over her closely, more than the usual parent should but I didn't want anything to go wrong with her."

"Would you mind if I go look in her room for some kind of evidence that might tell us as to who would do this to her?"

"No, go on. Her room in the second door on the left."

I walked up the stairs and to the victim's room. Once I had opened the door I knew that there was something wrong with this room. It was too pink. There was way too much pink in this room. Like some one had spilled Petto Bismall all over the room. Sitting on top of the nightstand was a diary. On the first page was her name and address. Everything about it was wrong. I would take this down to the morgue and read it there. Once I started to walk down stairs a young man that looked lost.

"What do you mean she's dead? She has only been gone for a few days, she'll come back home." He looked to be a year or two older than his sister. He had white blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He looked like a jock.

"No, Dillon she won't. The medical examiner is here and said that it is definitely her." Walking the rest of the way down those stairs made me edgy. The brother was upset. He must have been close to his little sister.

"Mr. O'Daniels I hope you don't mind that I take this with me. It could help find out who had done this." I said as I held up the diary.

"No take it. As long as you bring it back." His shoulders dropped and looked away from me. For some reason I had a feeling that everything was just not right in this house.

"I will."

I drove to the morgue and parked in the back. Looking over at the diary I couldn't resist the urge to read it. Picking it up I noticed how light it felt. Like it was new but held secrets. As I opened to the second page I felt edgy, unsure that I should be reading her secret thoughts. Reading I knew that I couldn't read the whole diary. I just couldn't. I felt sick. Opening the door I leaned my head out and vomited my lunch all over the pavement by my car. I had to let Nigel see this. He could take it better than I could.

**Nigel**

Once I saw Jordan walk in with a small pink diary I know that she had found the family and that they would be coming once they could pull themselves together. She handed me the diary. I just looked at her. "What's this for love?"

"Read it. You won't believe what's in it." I opened the diary and started to read it.

_April 1_

_Diary,_

_Today for some reason Dad joined me in the shower. He said that I needed to learn how to do all these things. I don't know what to do. -Kay_

_April 4_

_Diary,_

_The reason I started you was to put down all the things DAD is making me do. Like yesterday, he made me sleep with him. Dillon was off at a friend's house. I bet DAD just loved that. Then today one of his friends came over and started to rape me when I started to scream DAD put tape over my mouth and let the guy do it while he jacked off. I'm only twelve why does he have to do this? I hope he stops. -Kay_

_April 8_

_Diary,_

_Once again DAD has proven not to be a very good father. Two days ago his friend BILL comes over and pays DAD some money. The next think I know I'm bent over the kitchen table and I have his dick in my. Why does he have to do this? Where can I turn to? Then yesterday SAM comes over pays DAD money and he sticks that thing he calls a dick in my ass, then in my pussy as he called it. Today ADAM comes over and starts to rape me while DAD, SAM, and BILL watch. Once he was done they all took turns. Where was Dillon? I wanted my big brother to walk in and kill the bastards. -Kay_

"Jordan do you know what this means?" She looked so sick of that diary that she could have just burned it. But it was evidence and it would put the girl's father away for life.

"Yeah, I do. He made her sleep with his friends. When I saw the brother he was pretty upset. If he had known he would have gotten her out of there. Read the last few entries."

As usual I did what Jordan asked.

_July 9th_

_Diary,_

_Today BILL and me fucked like rabbits. DAD is being smart he's the only one wearing a condom. He told all of his friends to fuck me raw. It's weird when I started you out I did it to get back at DAD but now I like the sex. Yeah I know that I'm only fourteen but hell it's great. BILL has a big cock and loves it when I talk dirty to him. Once he told DAD that he wanted me all night long. He and his wife are divorced and he said that I'm the best lay he has ever had. ADAM once told me that when I turn eighteen) that he's going to marry me and make an honest woman out of me. I hope he does. He's the only one that can make me orgasm on the spot, just by touching me. He's the youngest out of the group. He's only twenty-eight. He even told DAD that he wanted me for a whole week. The same week I got pregnant. I'm glad that it is his child. I've even told him. He picked me up and told me how much he loves me. SAM is still a little not use to this. Even though he is like thirty-four he told me that what we are doing just ain't right. He got me for a month once and we did nothing. DAD doesn't know that. They have all paid for what they got. -Kay_

_July 10th_

_Diary,_

_Today Dillon walked in on BILL and me. We were in the bathroom going at it on the counter when he walked in. He looked mad. Then again so would I if I just discovered that my little sister was having sex with three guys. -Kay_

_July 15th_

_Diary,_

_For the last two days Dillon has caught me in bed with DAD, ADAM and SAM. He told me that one day when I'm not expecting it he's going to put honor back into the family. Whatever that shit means. DAD came home today and just fucked me right there on the couch. That was when Dillon walked in. Does that son of a bitch ever just hang with his friends any more? -Kay_

I sat there in shock. The git thought she had learned to love it. I was lost for words. "Jordan, do you know the names of all the guys she was sleeping with?"

"No, but I bet she put them in there, I just don't want to look at the other entries. She only wrote a few times after she started to change. Why didn't she just tell her brother at first? Her brother didn't do it but I bet her dad did. I have a feeling that he wanted her to get pregnant but not fall in love with one of the guys he made her sleep with."

I stood up and walked over to her. "Jordan, she was only fourteen. She didn't even know what love was. What makes you think that she found it?" I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"Because of how she wrote about Adam. Who ever that is?"

I looked down at the diary. On the front was a design that I knew all to well. The upside down cross, and just below that was an upside down pentagram. How could I not have seen that?

**Jordan**

Nigel let me go and picked up the diary once again. I was in a lost with out him holding me. Now why would that be?

**A/N:** Okay here you go. You'll learn more later on with the next chapter. Please R & R! Please I'm begging you!


End file.
